the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Feb 2018
00:00:15 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because he had edited recently and he could not have disabled it by choice. 00:00:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Found it. 00:01:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, she was globalled just now. 00:01:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Probably an hour or 2 ago. 00:02:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It seems her contributions were deleted. (therp) 00:02:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Globalled by Kirkburn. 00:02:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did he reply to your S:C already? 00:02:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: 22:58, February 26, 2018 Kirkburn deleted this thread 00:02:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:02:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, that is UTC I assume. 00:03:02 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So at 4:48 PM today, 00:03:08 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: *4:58 00:05:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, Kirkburn did not delete the thread entirely. 00:05:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You can still read the source pages of the thread. 00:06:25 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:41 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, I am still trying to write a transcript on TAWoG Wiki and instead I am investigating stuff. 00:10:14 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:10:45 CHAT Chase McFly: I 00:10:49 CHAT Chase McFly: 'm back again 00:11:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Why do you always do that spacebar? 00:11:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh, it's dinner time, BRB again (facepalm) 00:12:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye for the fourth time. 00:12:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 00:13:26 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:13:28 CHAT South Ferry: kk 00:14:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:11 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:19 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, 00:16:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I can do this now CHAT img="static.wikia.nocookie.net/28e02439-7faa-4082-9601-aa55aaf0aa46#.png" 00:16:40 CHAT Chase McFly: I 00:16:40 CHAT Chase McFly: 'm back again 00:16:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Why do you always do that spacebar? 00:16:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh, it's dinner time, BRB again (facepalm) 00:16:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye for the fourth time. 00:16:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: Korra PM 00:16:40 CHAT South Ferry: kk 00:16:40 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: So, 00:16:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 00:16:40 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:16:48 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: That's a big emote 00:16:50 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, you may have to refresh. 00:17:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:17:45 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:19:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Can I have the link 00:19:12 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 00:19:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 00:21:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1282696#70 00:21:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Hmm, 00:21:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Apparently, Elks has already evaded her block. 00:21:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Elks447LOL 00:23:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see. 00:23:40 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:25:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Also, for some reason I have been slacking off on converting Brickle to a node.js bot. 00:25:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've been slacking off all day on editing on SNSD WIki. 00:26:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Wiki 00:26:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I also may make a site about the Discord version of Brickle. 00:26:56 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, I can just not be lazy and try to actually install help commands. 00:29:58 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:30:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Back! o/ 00:32:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn it. 00:32:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was supposed to be doing something and I completely forgot what it was. 00:33:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah Administrators have all but one ability that Content Volunteers have, but the one ability was removed from Administrators since they no longer needed it. 00:33:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And what is that ability? 00:33:56 CHAT C.Syde65: View page view statistics (pageviews) 00:34:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:34:25 CHAT C.Syde65: How did I know that was going to be your response? :P 00:34:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: According to , administrators can block emails. CHAT Though that ability was removed ages ago. 00:34:47 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, it probably hasn't been cleaned up yet. 00:34:59 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know why it says they still have it. 00:35:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where you an administrator back when they had that option? 00:36:09 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 00:36:09 CHAT C.Syde65: No. 00:36:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Chase! o/ 00:36:19 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:36:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Ugh, homework is so annoying. 00:37:29 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 00:38:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 00:39:10 CHAT Alex.sapre: my hw is finally done 00:39:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: after getting only 3 hours of sleep 00:40:11 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:41:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Falco! o/ 00:44:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:47 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:45:09 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 00:45:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Aiihuan 00:45:21 CBOT BrickleBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 10 hours, 24 minutes, and 43 seconds ago. 00:47:08 CHAT Qstlijku: What time is it for you @Alex? 00:47:26 CHAT Qstlijku: !tell Aiihuan Aii <3 00:47:26 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 00:47:31 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Aiihuan 00:47:32 CBOT BrickleBot: on Aiihuan's inbox: Aii!!! <3 <3. 00:47:36 CHAT Qstlijku: !cleartell Aiihuan 00:47:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 00:47:42 CHAT Qstlijku: !tell Aiihuan Aii!!! <3 <3 00:47:42 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 00:48:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 00:48:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn you! 00:48:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Yes! 00:48:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !clearltell Aiihuan 00:48:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 <3 <3 00:48:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 00:48:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ha. 00:48:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What! 00:48:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn it! 00:48:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 00:48:49 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 00:48:50 CHAT Qstlijku: !tell Aiihuan Aii!!! <3 <3 00:48:50 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 00:48:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 00:48:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No1 00:48:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *!* 00:49:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 00:49:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 00:49:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 <3 00:49:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 00:49:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 00:49:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now for this. 00:49:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope! 00:49:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +deny Qstlijku 00:49:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku is now banned from using my commands. 00:49:46 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:49:47 CHAT Qstlijku: +allow Qstlijku 00:49:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku can now use my commands. 00:49:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn it! 00:49:57 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:49:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:49:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 00:49:59 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 00:50:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku is now banned from using my commands. 00:50:02 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:50:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +allow Qstlijku 00:50:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku can now use my commands. 00:50:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn it! 00:50:02 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 00:50:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:50:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 28 messages logged. 00:50:02 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 00:50:02 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:50:14 CHAT Chase McFly: I am shiocked. 00:50:15 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:50:18 CHAT Chase McFly: *Shocked. 00:50:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 00:50:28 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:50:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why? 00:50:59 CHAT Chase McFly: My brother got a real haircut for the first time in 5 years. 00:51:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And? 00:51:54 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 00:52:01 CHAT Chase McFly: Until this morning, he had long hair which he wore in a pony tail and only trimmed occasionally. 00:52:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Now, he looks like a clone of my grandfather from the 1940s. 00:52:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:52:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I got a haircut yesterday too. CHAT /me shrugs. 00:52:55 CHAT Chase McFly: /me shrugs. 00:53:32 CHAT Chase McFly: It's weird, how when someone changes their hair, they may start to look like someone else's clone. 00:55:50 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:03:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead chat 01:04:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Semi-dead chat. 01:05:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I wonder if Content Volunteers will have a badge. 01:06:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Also, 01:07:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Shouldn't Content Volunteers be listed above Authenticated? 01:07:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like the other global user rights. 01:07:40 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure. 01:08:36 CHAT C.Syde65: All I know is that it wasn't listed in the appropriate place, since it was until now, listed under the local groups section. 01:09:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 01:09:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Avatar added it. 01:09:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah, though they put it in the wrong place. 01:09:53 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:09:59 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:10:01 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 01:10:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Can I bring up a new topic? 01:10:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. 01:10:26 CHAT C.Syde65: Sure. 01:10:37 CHAT Qstlijku: The other day I started playing this new trivia game show someone told me about 01:11:12 CHAT Qstlijku: It has 10 multiple choice trivia questions, and if you answer them all correctly you win money 01:11:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Good. 01:11:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Real money or like game money or something? 01:11:58 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it's like reward points you can redeem for gift cards 01:11:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: What channel is the show on? 01:12:04 CHAT Qstlijku: It's a mobile app 01:12:14 CHAT Alex.sapre: I want that app lol 01:12:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Called SwagIQ 01:12:21 CHAT Alex.sapre: who doesn't like free money 01:12:26 CHAT Alex.sapre: why else do you think i'm in bing rewards :P 01:12:37 CHAT Qstlijku: Well if anyone's interested I have a signup link I can give out 01:13:01 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'll wait till I'm 18 download it as you probably have to be 18+ 01:13:06 CHAT Qstlijku: If I can get 10 people to sign up and participate in a game they're supposed to give me 10 dollars 01:13:11 CHAT Qstlijku: No I don't think so 01:13:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Not sure 01:13:20 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Okay 01:13:25 CHAT Qstlijku: If you win money you might have to verify 01:13:26 CHAT Qstlijku: idk 01:13:34 CHAT Qstlijku: I just signed up for a free account 01:16:25 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:16:33 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:54 CHAT Qstlijku: This is funny 01:17:13 CHAT Qstlijku: "Cleaned up a crash where tapping someone somewhere when something wasn't loaded sometimes didn't like that and blew up. Less blewing up." 01:17:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyone seen that? :P 01:17:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Back. 01:18:01 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 01:18:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 01:18:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What was that on? CHAT That app? 01:18:25 CHAT Qstlijku: That thing I just posted? 01:18:29 CHAT Qstlijku: It's something you use 01:18:32 CHAT Qstlijku: See if you can guess lol 01:18:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 01:19:52 CHAT Qstlijku: It was the Discord mobile app 01:19:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:22:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tfw you search through a DM for something and you realize most conversations consist of >:::C 01:22:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:22:56 CHAT Qstlijku: omg 01:23:01 CHAT Qstlijku: 480 missed messages in that DM 01:23:05 CHAT Qstlijku: *470 01:23:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, with Ember? 01:23:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:23:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I stopped talking in that. CHAT No purpose anymore. CHAT Now they're using it for social talk. 01:25:03 CHAT Chase McFly: Uh huh 01:25:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess did you get my PM? 01:26:50 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:15 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:24 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 01:27:39 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 01:32:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 01:32:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Anyway 01:32:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can Vanguard protect pages? CHAT I know they can edit protected pages. 01:32:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Here's the website for the game show I mentioned earlier 01:32:28 CHAT Qstlijku: In case anyone's interested 01:32:28 CHAT Qstlijku: https://www.playswagiq.com 01:32:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'll take a look at it. 01:33:14 CHAT C.Syde65: They can. 01:33:18 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 01:33:21 CHAT C.Syde65: Wait. 01:33:32 CHAT Hart New Bob: ? 01:33:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:33:54 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 01:33:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ursuul - Today at 3:00 PM CHAT Too many times I was tempted to protect a page myself or block the user but I made myself wait >.< CHAT I thought they could only edit protected pages. (therp) 01:34:00 CHAT C.Syde65: If you can edit fully protected pages, you can change the protection levels of them. 01:34:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Interesting. 01:34:26 CHAT Chase McFly: And now, 01:34:27 CHAT C.Syde65: Unlike Wikipedia where there's a separate ability that only lets you edit protected pages. 01:34:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Who? @Korra 01:34:58 CHAT Chase McFly: I will not say the acronym of be right back again tonight. 01:35:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Vanguard group. @Q 01:35:40 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:35:41 CHAT Qstlijku: What do you mean only edit protected pages? 01:35:50 CHAT Qstlijku: And no other pages? 01:35:53 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought that was obvious. 01:35:54 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:36:08 CHAT C.Syde65: If you can edit protected pages, you can edit other pages as well. 01:36:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: As in CHAT I thought they could edit protected pages, but not protect or unprotect pages. 01:36:13 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Mess! o/ 01:36:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 01:36:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Only edit 01:36:20 CHAT Qstlijku: I see 01:36:22 CHAT C.Syde65: Nah, they can protect them as well. 01:36:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why though? (thinking) 01:36:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Because that ability doesn't exist on Wikia. There isn't an ability that lets you do one and not the other. 01:37:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Wikipedia does have such a thing. 01:37:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 01:37:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Wikia, however does not. 01:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jerome Joker Valeska: CHAT So if fandom opporaites global does that mean it's not a free country 01:43:25 CHAT Qstlijku: Ooh 01:44:04 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:07 CHAT South Ferry: Kk 01:44:14 CHAT Chase McFly: Classic South. 01:44:16 CHAT South Ferry: !seen Aiihuan 01:44:16 CBOT BrickleBot: South Ferry: I last saw Aiihuan 11 hours, 23 minutes, and 38 seconds ago. 01:44:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It must be sad to have to laugh at your own jokes. 01:44:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like Jerome does. 01:44:29 CHAT C.Syde65: South! o/ 01:44:31 CHAT South Ferry: That's not true. 01:44:36 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome c 01:44:43 CHAT South Ferry: Cs65. 01:46:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn it! 01:47:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You see how Hong is doing ? over and over on main? CHAT She's doing that in PM. CHAT Like head out, Hong Young. o/ 01:47:51 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:47:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Freezy! o/ 01:48:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I told her to head out too, lol. 01:48:07 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yo 01:48:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And she replied with ? 01:49:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hate when people do only ? over and over. 01:49:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: ? 01:50:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 01:50:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out. o/ 01:50:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Jerome Joker Valeska: CHAT Droppin I'm and out CHAT Hahaha CHAT 7:50 CHAT MemoryAngel: CHAT I don't get it CHAT No one does. 01:52:09 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:52:17 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:14 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:15 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:54:29 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:54:52 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:59 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 01:56:08 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:25 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:41 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:46 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:58:56 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:59:18 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:00:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Test 02:00:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 02:01:53 CHAT Qstlijku: brb need to switch to my phone for something 02:01:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 02:02:11 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:02:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess left :/ 02:03:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 02:03:06 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:03:07 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 02:03:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:03:16 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:03:17 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Mess. 02:03:26 CHAT Qstlijku: nvm 02:04:18 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:04:30 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) Freezy. 02:05:45 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:05:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess did you get my PM? 02:07:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She says she's lagging. 02:07:40 CHAT Qstlijku: She got it and replied 02:07:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 02:08:20 CHAT C.Syde65: I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like to lag like that. But then it's been ages since I've had to put up with lags like that. 02:10:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Don't you still lag sometimes? 02:11:05 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, not as badly. 02:11:19 CHAT C.Syde65: Only if there's something that uses up a lot of memory. 02:16:37 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 02:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: Just add back Jack's pic. 02:16:56 CHAT South Ferry: And use miis and Sims NOW. 02:17:04 CHAT South Ferry: and remove the pix on srillix or whatever. 02:17:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: K, Who Is That Guy! 02:17:19 CHAT Qstlijku: ? 02:17:24 CHAT South Ferry: Kay* 02:17:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a reference. @Q CHAT South knows what I mean, lol. 02:18:08 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:18:14 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:18:29 CHAT Downtown Freezy: We're not using Sims 02:18:38 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed we're not. 02:18:44 CHAT C.Syde65: That's fine. 02:18:44 CHAT South Ferry: Just use miis, sims, and anime creators NOW. 02:18:47 CHAT Downtown Freezy: It's incrediby limited 02:18:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Freezy, is Gabe still mad at Michael? 02:18:52 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yes 02:18:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1401773#3 (facepalm) 02:19:11 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:19:21 CHAT Chase McFly: How about gabe shows that in the RP then, Freezy? 02:19:25 CHAT South Ferry: Call in the militia 02:19:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Another thing: 02:19:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Gabriel is a deceptive man. 02:29:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Even if it is original! 02:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, actually... 02:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "I propose that we remove/delete all bunoriginal/b anime pictures from the character pages." 02:29:45 CHAT C.Syde65: I thought the whole point was to remove unoriginal artwork to avoid copyright issues. 02:29:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's just remove the anime. CHAT We ain't weebs. 02:29:45 CHAT C.Syde65: So if it's original, it's allowed. 02:29:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Agreed 02:29:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 02:29:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Korra 02:29:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Not you 02:29:45 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:29:51 CHAT South Ferry: This makes no sense. 02:29:56 CHAT South Ferry: So we remove srillix? 02:29:59 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yes 02:30:02 CHAT South Ferry: We restore jack? 02:30:06 CHAT Downtown Freezy: No 02:30:11 CHAT Downtown Freezy: We ain't weebs 02:30:14 CHAT Qstlijku: :( 02:30:20 CHAT Qstlijku: Now it's not letting me see the Billboard chart publicly 02:30:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q, PM. 02:30:26 CHAT South Ferry: Yeah this shit is definetly long gone by jul 18 02:30:28 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:30:30 CHAT South Ferry: Good Qstlijku 02:30:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Jack is a Xavier Munroe lookin, anime creator lookin weeb 02:32:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Does TDL have to be animated? 02:32:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alex, check Skype when you get the chance. 02:32:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: We cannot use pictures of real people, Chase 02:33:13 CHAT Chase McFly: How come? 02:33:38 CHAT Downtown Freezy: That is using someone's likeness without permission! 02:33:45 CHAT Downtown Freezy: It is a crime! 02:33:46 CHAT Chase McFly: But 02:33:51 CHAT Chase McFly: In my fanon tv shows 02:33:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because that's creepy af finding random pictures of irl people and using them. 02:33:58 CHAT C.Syde65: It's meant to be animated isn't it. 02:34:06 CHAT Chase McFly: I put cast members all the time 02:34:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Guess fanon is differnet 02:34:18 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Exactly 02:34:21 CHAT Chase McFly: From pure fiction 02:34:32 CHAT C.Syde65: We should just stick with animated ones. 02:34:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bOr we can remove all art and write creative descriptions. 02:34:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bBoom. 02:35:06 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I worked hard on my Gabriel drawing!! 02:35:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, damn it! 02:35:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was just a suggestion! 02:35:28 CHAT C.Syde65: No, I don't agree. 02:35:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: disagreed? 02:35:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it's working on my phone 02:36:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Just saw two songs on there I've never heard of 02:36:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Gummo by 6IX9INE 02:36:22 CHAT C.Syde65: I disagree with deleting all the images. 02:36:27 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Gummo is terrible 02:36:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Mine by Bazzi 02:36:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Haven't heard either of those 02:36:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: 6ix9ine is the worst rapper evr 02:36:39 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Ever 02:36:52 CHAT Alex.sapre: why don't you just have descriptions when there's no pics 02:37:03 CHAT Qstlijku: Also Look Alive by BlocBoy JB featuring Drake 02:38:05 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh rip. 02:40:06 CHAT Chase McFly: I tried uploading my potato figure drawing to the wiki. 02:40:11 CHAT Chase McFly: But it came out blanl 02:40:19 CHAT Chase McFly: May a mod please delete it? 02:40:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 02:41:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Deleted. 02:41:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Good, good. 02:43:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:25 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:52 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 02:46:53 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:47:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 02:47:28 CHAT Chase McFly: What's up? 02:47:59 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:48:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :/ 02:48:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Freezy, want to do more RP? 02:48:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Why the faces, s Atticus. 02:48:47 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra? 02:49:14 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:49:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go now 02:49:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 02:49:19 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Aiibuan 02:49:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiibuan has no messages pending! 02:49:22 CHAT Qstlijku: !gettell Aiihuan 02:49:22 CBOT BrickleBot: on Aiihuan's inbox: Aii! <3 <3 . 02:49:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Because I'm annoyed at something. CHAT Hold on. 02:49:24 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) Stlijku. 02:49:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 02:49:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn it, Q! 02:49:36 CHAT Qstlijku: I did nothing! 02:49:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You did! I saw it! 02:49:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope! 02:49:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep! 02:49:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Besides, Aii knows you're doing it for just a meme! 02:50:03 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 02:50:14 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm sorry, but I only retrieved the contents of her inbox just now. 02:50:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I'm heading out 02:50:50 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 02:50:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:50:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:50:54 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 02:50:55 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 02:50:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep! 02:50:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Besides, Aii knows you're doing it for just a meme! 02:50:56 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm sorry, but I only retrieved the contents of her inbox just now. 02:50:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I'm heading out 02:50:56 CHAT Qstlijku: \o 02:50:56 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 02:50:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 02:50:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 02:50:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 02:50:57 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 02:51:09 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:12 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:22 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:51:34 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:49 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:54:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: kk 02:55:38 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:56:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !gettell Aiihuan 02:56:07 CBOT BrickleBot: on Aiihuan's inbox: Aii! <3 <3 . 02:56:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 02:56:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 02:56:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii!! <3 <3 02:56:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 02:57:40 CHAT Chase McFly: !cleartell Aiihuan 02:57:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 02:57:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, Freezy. CHAT What editor do you use? 02:57:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 <3 02:57:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 02:57:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad! 03:06:36 CHAT Chase McFly: GT 03:06:38 CHAT Chase McFly: *GTG 03:07:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 03:07:30 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:12:32 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:12:45 CHAT South Ferry: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:12:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:12:55 CHAT South Ferry: !tell Aiihuan Aiihuaratto, head out! 03:12:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:12:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 03:13:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:13:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:13:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 <3 03:13:14 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:14:06 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:14:12 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 03:14:18 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: one of these days ill be active again 03:14:22 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: but not today 03:14:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 03:15:41 CHAT South Ferry: You will become enlightened, AWM. 03:15:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He already is. 03:16:00 CHAT South Ferry: There is no limits to enlightenment, 03:16:10 CHAT South Ferry: He can go even further. 03:16:23 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: i will become super saroyan 3 03:16:29 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:34 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: *saiyan 03:16:36 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: hi q 03:16:39 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:19:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan has no messages pending! 03:19:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan has no messages pending! 03:19:21 CHAT South Ferry: Esto es tù fin, El fanatic de Korra. 03:19:21 CHAT Qstlijku: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 <3 03:19:21 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:19:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the 03:19:21 CHAT C.Syde65: What the heck? 03:19:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Good. 03:19:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He had already stopped. 03:19:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No need for the kick! 03:19:21 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:19:22 CHAT South Ferry: Come, Messenger of Heaven. 03:19:23 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:19:23 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 03:19:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now we're losing logs. 03:19:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:19:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:19:24 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 03:19:25 CHAT South Ferry: Make the proposal. 03:19:28 CHAT South Ferry: +log 03:19:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:19:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 03:19:30 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh R.I.P. 03:19:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm lagging so much. 03:19:34 CHAT South Ferry: Head out 03:19:38 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:19:39 CHAT South Ferry: Go to mess and hug her TIGHT 03:19:45 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:19:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +deny Qstlijku 03:19:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku is now banned from using my commands. 03:19:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 <3 03:19:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:19:53 CHAT Qstlijku: +allow Qstlijku 03:19:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku can now use my commands. 03:19:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ha. 03:19:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Slowed you down! 03:20:02 CHAT Qstlijku: I wasn't paying attention either 03:20:03 CHAT Qstlijku: *too 03:20:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 03:20:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Why do you keep fighting over telling a user things? 03:20:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, but no one is fighting. 03:20:31 CHAT South Ferry: Kk 03:20:50 CHAT South Ferry: I'm sorry, but it's time for new people with characters the vplay a part in the rp. 03:21:03 CHAT South Ferry: Such as F.L.B, and that's about it 03:21:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 03:21:10 CHAT South Ferry: Nothing 03:21:12 CHAT Qstlijku: btw I just did another game on SwagIQ 03:21:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Or whatever it was. 03:21:57 CHAT Qstlijku: Here's something interesting 03:22:04 CHAT Qstlijku: What do you think is the easternmost state in the United States? 03:22:11 CHAT Qstlijku: Maine, Florida, or Alaska? 03:22:24 CHAT South Ferry: What the hell! 03:22:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: aiihuan.xyz 03:22:33 CHAT Qstlijku: It's not what you think 03:22:33 CHAT South Ferry: Must be Florida ain't it? 03:22:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alaska? (therp) 03:22:35 CHAT Qstlijku: It's Alaska 03:22:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Due to the Aleutian islands apparently 03:22:42 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, I get it! 03:22:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Maine 03:22:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was the one who got it, South! 03:22:58 CHAT South Ferry: So? 03:23:01 CHAT South Ferry: I got it just now. 03:23:02 CHAT South Ferry: GTFO. 03:23:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay. 03:23:09 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 03:23:11 KICK TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 03:24:20 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:26:37 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:27:18 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:37:30 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:51:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^deny everyone 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Wow CC chat has history for almost 2 hours 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: That's a command? 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: +loh 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: +on 03:51:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Q! Geez it can be reversed. 03:51:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: You did not have to kick him. 03:51:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Well it wasn't necessary in the first place 03:51:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: ^allow everyone 03:51:59 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 03:51:59 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:52:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 03:52:03 CHAT Qstlijku: ^deny everyone 03:52:05 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 03:52:05 CBOT BrickleBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 03:52:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No more bot fights. ;) 03:52:17 CHAT Qstlijku: :( 03:52:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: :( 03:53:01 CHAT Qstlijku: :pissed 03:53:05 CHAT Qstlijku: (pissed) 03:53:07 CHAT Qstlijku: (facepalm) 03:53:50 CHAT Aiihuan: (BTS) (eyes) 03:54:45 CHAT C.Syde65: The command doesn't exist by default. 03:55:10 CHAT C.Syde65: It's one of Mario's tricks. 03:55:21 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It's not even a command at all. 03:55:29 CHAT C.Syde65: True. 03:55:42 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I just posted code to his console to unbind BotCheck from the chat. 03:55:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:55:58 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Then I did ^deny everyone to make it look like it is a command. 03:56:04 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 03:56:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 03:56:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Just like ^fixed 03:56:59 CHAT C.Syde65: How much coding experience do you think it would require to learn how to do that sort of thing? 03:57:11 CHAT Qstlijku: I keep getting these weird symbols 03:57:38 CHAT Qstlijku: å∫ç∂´ƒ©˙ˆ∆˚¬µ˜øπœ®ß†¨√∑≈¥Ω 03:57:47 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:57:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Apparently I can make those with keyboard shortcuts 03:58:08 CHAT Qstlijku: `¡™£¢∞§¶•ªº–≠“‘«…æ≤≥÷ 03:58:13 CHAT Qstlijku: Sorry for the spam :P 03:58:35 CHAT Hart New Bob: Huh?! 03:58:36 CHAT Aiihuan: /me bans Q. 03:58:42 CHAT Qstlijku: /me kicks Aiihuan 03:58:47 CHAT Aiihuan: :c 03:58:51 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh never mind. 03:59:00 CHAT Qstlijku: :/ 03:59:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Don't kick Aii. (angry) 03:59:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me blocks Q. 03:59:22 CHAT Qstlijku: Nope! 03:59:26 CHAT Qstlijku: She banned me first! 03:59:26 CHAT C.Syde65: I was wondering whether it would be worth gaining experience to learn how to do that sort of thing. But I'll pass on that question. 03:59:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She can do that. 03:59:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's a goddess. 03:59:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Alright I'm heading out now 03:59:48 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye \o 03:59:50 CHAT Aiihuan: You spammed! >:c 03:59:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 03:59:54 CHAT Aiihuan: Bye. o/ 04:00:18 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /o .eyB 04:00:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Well, look at this: 04:00:31 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Net 04:00:34 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: That I just found 04:00:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ik8mgk 04:00:53 CHAT Aiihuan: C:< 04:01:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Q! 04:01:51 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:02:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 04:02:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ik8ms1 >:::::::C 04:02:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Now look at this net that I just found. When I say go, be ready to throw. bigGo!/big Throw it at him not me! Ugh, let's try something else. 04:02:30 CHAT Aiihuan: Nope, Korra. >:::c 04:02:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. @Mario 04:02:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep, Aii. >:::::C 04:03:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Reminds me of the present I gave Pyro on her birthday last year. :P 04:03:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/ik8n6x 04:03:55 CHAT Aiihuan: lol 04:04:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sI must find something even better to give to Aii-senpai on her birthday. CHAT Though barely anything can top that meme. 04:05:12 CHAT Aiihuan: sMy birthday present should be Korra praising BTS. >:c 04:05:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sOkay, sure. >::::::C CHAT But only on your birthday. 04:05:51 CHAT Aiihuan: s>:::C 04:06:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Oh, yesterday I was talking about buying a domain name for my website. 04:06:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sIt's better than me not praising them, right? 04:06:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think I found the perfect one. 04:06:40 CHAT Aiihuan: sNope. >:::C 04:06:45 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: aiiuan.xyz 04:06:53 CHAT Aiihuan: xyz? 04:06:56 CHAT Aiihuan: Wth. 04:07:06 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is a real domain extension. 04:07:10 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: tatsumaki.xyz 04:07:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do you want to name it after Aiihuan?! 04:07:30 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because it only cost $0.99 on GoDaddy. 04:07:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I thought domains on GoDaddy were free? (thinking) 04:08:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have been deceived. 04:08:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: No they are not. 04:08:55 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Well, 04:09:27 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: I think all xyz extensions are $0.99. 04:09:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I need an icon for my server. (thinking) 04:09:38 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: They are not that popular so that is probably why, 04:09:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can't think of anything though. 04:09:53 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: How about Robbie Rotten? 04:10:05 CHAT Aiihuan: sI bet you will end up choosing Tiffany for icon. 04:10:11 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: emotebomb.com 04:10:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: sI did think of that, Aii. 04:10:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bBut people will probably think that is odd. 04:10:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 04:10:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Strike through! 04:10:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not bold! 04:10:57 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: How about the number 1? 04:11:00 CHAT Aiihuan: bOkay. : p 04:11:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope! @Mario 04:11:12 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Because Robbie Rotten is number 1. 04:11:13 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Or, 2016 04 23